ME plus You equals US
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: She is learning to love, he is searching for it NxM.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my 2nd fanfic from GA. So... I'm not good at Introductions. (C) goes to all the rightful owners, If I invent a Character, I will be sure to let everyone know! :):)

* * *

Hi, My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 17 years old. ~She's had a horrible past and wants to learn how to trust and love. He's learning to trust others and open up more but also is looking for love. Maybe, together they'll archive that goal?~ Hello, My name is Natsume Hyuuga, I'm 17...

* * *

_**Their first Meeting**_

Mikan's P.O.V

I sat up silently, taking in my surroundings. My hands were shacking wildly and sweat was running down my face. I had another Nightmare. I shifted and looked at my clock. '3:00am' it read in bright shining lights.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. However I was still feeling uneasy. I had a weird feeling-as if someone was here.

I got up and made my way to the light switch. Once I got there I didn't hesitate to turn it on. I looked around the empty little room. No-one here. Good.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I turned the light off and went back to my bed. I live alone and have been for the past 3 years, so its normal for me to get paranoid, especially after all that happened to me in the past.

I turned my radio on before crawling under my sheets. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I was fast asleep, the radio still playing softly...

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

It has been a rather rough Night for me again. Helping my Father with all his Paperwork at the office-which wasn't anything new-considering that I'm the soon-to-be head of the "Hyuuga Corporation". I closed my eyes. I just now got home, my Mother and 5-year-old sister already long asleep.

I looked at my phone. It was 3:00am. I sighed, and got out of my Uniform and into my PJ's. I laid down on my bed starring at my phone. Suddenly it lit up.

**1 New Message** it read. I pressed **open** and started to read it.

_~Hey! Come meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow morning! I want to Introduce you to my Girlfriend and her _best friend! :)~

**-Ruka Nogi**

I sighed again and closed my phone, running a hand through my messy hair. Guess I have to deal with his love-life again. In fact, I was kind of jealous-since I never had a real, lasting relationship.

But he's my best friend so i HAVE to be supportive of him, right?

I closed my eyes once more and let my dreamland take over me...

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V - In the Morning.

I got up early, still shacking slightly from last night. I made myself some coffee and started to get ready.

I used to have my hair up in two ponytails on either side of my head, however now I just wear my hair open. My hair is a light brown and slightly curled-baby curls still-of which many and I mean **many** people where Jealous of, but I didn't care, one bit.

I starred at my reflection in the mirror. Dull hazel eyes-which were once so full of life and happiness-were starring right back at me.

I felt weak, unloved, ugly. I touched my cheek slightly. I was so pale and skinny... I used to literally LOVE food.. But now I hardly eat. I lost soooo much weight, too.

I don't ware any make-up because I don't like the feeling of some kind of Chemical-bound-sustenance on my face. I brushed my hair carefully and put my School Uniform on.

At 7:15am I finally left the small apartment and headed to school, with my bag hanging lightly over my shoulder. I walked past a newly opened company-which happened to be just a block away from my apartment! "Hyuuga Corporations" it read in bold, crimson letters with black outlines.

I shook my head, smiling stupidly at myself and started to walk again only to get knocked over by which seemed to be a little girl! Do to my low weight she was able to throw me back as she ran into me.

"Aoi!" I heard a Woman in her 30's yell. I looked at the little girl who was now on the verge of crying.

"I sorry.. Did Aoi hurt you?" the little girl asked me. "No, its alright. Are you okay?" I managed to say, my voice cracking lightly. In response the little girl just nodded.

And in a split second a Boy around my age picked her up. Only one look and I was already blushing! He was very handsome. Black hair and crimson colored eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that. My little sister can be very-whats the word?- Oh yea, Rebellious." He said. The girl just pouted and mumbled something.

Me being is shock, could just nod. Then the Woman caught up, she was out of breath but I couldn't blame her, at all.

All three of them-the Mother, daughter and Son had crimson eyes and black hair.

"Hello there, young lady, I'm sorry about my daughter and son. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga and these are Natsume and Aoi. What your name dear?"

I flinched slightly, No-one has called me that since I was little. I opened my mouth but the words kinda stuck but I was able to chock out, "Mikan Sakura"

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V

"Hello there, young lady, I'm sorry about my daughter and son. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga and these are Natsume and Aoi. What your name dear?" I heard my mother ask the girl. I sat my sister down and turned to her. She got up and chocked-literally chocked out- "Mikan Sakura".

I looked her over. She seemed very pretty in fact. Hazel eyes-brown hair-pale skin-and very beautiful pink lips. I also noted that she isn't wearing any make-up, which in fact surprised me, since most girls our age do.

Judging by her Uniform, she goes to Tokyo-High. I, as well as my sister-Aoi- go to Gakuen Alice. A K-12 Academy for very wealthy people. So this Mikan is poor?

That doesn't really matter to me-the money I mean. I smirked and she flinched, i dropped it immediately. Why would she flinch? Who would make her do something like that?

She started to bite her lower lip. Nervous or scared I noted. Even though she was so beautiful, her body was plastered with scars!

She titled her head, innocently. I sighed and unconsciously ran a hand through my hair. She was looking at Aoi now. Aoi being Aoi was just smiling, freely. I looked back at the girl. My heart skipped a beat! She was smiling! I was starting to blush but covered it up.

She was also slightly blushing I realized or maybe she was just embarrassed? I didn't know. She bowed and said now in a clearer but still shaky voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to School now". My Mother just smiled and let the girl-Mikan Sakura- walk past us. I turned around and looked at her retreating form. She was going to be late. Me and Aoi don't start 'til 1:00pm since its the first day of school but Tokyo High started a few weeks ago.

Letting go of any thoughts of this girl, I shoved my hands in my pants pockets and headed in the opposite direction. Mother and Aoi soon followed me.

Time to see what Ruka's got for me, but I mentally noted to look-up this Mikan Sakura girl later.

* * *

Okay, That's it for Chapter 1 :) I hope you liked it so far! R&amp;R? Maybe? If not, that's alright too! As long as you guys enjoyed it! More NxM next Chapter, I promise! I know this Chapie was kinda boring, so I hope I can do better for you! Hehe. And maybe you'll find out Ruka's Gf? ;) Well, I'll surprise y'all!

Love, A.O.D


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's P.O.V:

I hurried to School. I could still feel that boy staring at me as I walked away, through the lonely streets of Tokyo.

'He's kind f cute' **_Nah, Duh. _**

'But... he would _never_ like someone like me, ne?'**_Of course not!_**

I frowned, my conscience winning this terrible argument, once again. With a little bit of hope, I might be able to see him again...

*ring-ring* I took my phone out, rather fast, checking the caller ID.

'Dad!' **_Shoot! _**for once my conscience is agreeing with me!

"H-hello?" I answered.

"Mikan?" "Yes?"

"I need you to pretty please clean the house, Luna keeps complaining about it to me."

I sighted and shifted my weight from the left to the right. Dad has been out of the country due to his job for two months now and will be for another 4 months.

"Dad, Luna died 3 years ago, remember?" He chose to ignore her death, and so forgets it ALL the time.

"I live alone in that apartment I bought." He sighed and I shifted nervously once again, looking at the stores that I passed. Luna was my stepmother a few years ago, until she died of overdose.

"I... I forgot... I'm Sorry, baby..." I smiled sadly.

"Its alright Daddy. Don't worry about it. You should get back to work now." And with that he hung up. I hated Luna, she did stuff to me that scarred me for life!

He LIVES with his work. Well, not exactly. He goes all around the world helping artificially, but im pretty sure he's got Alzheimer's. I know his work takes good care of him and so it doesn't worry me too much.

I stopped in front of the big School. I was by now two hours late.

I slight quietly into my classroom, going un-noticed by all except, well, my best friend.

I could 'hear' her lips as they moved, 'meet me after class at the tree'. I simply nodded and sat down, taking out my notebook and started working on the problems assigned to us on the board.

Natsume's P.O.V:

I re-played the image of the girl in my head over-and-over again. Her beautiful Hazel eyes, her soft brown hair, those beautiful full pink lips. The only thing standing out really here, was her very pale skin and scares. Oh my Lord, those scars!

"She's cute, ne?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Aoi-chan... She... Ahm..." I ran a hand through my hair. 'Of Course She's cute... well, more like Beautiful..'

My Sister just simply smiled at me and I swear that I seen her smirk, even.

'For a 5 year-old, She can be very evil...'

"Do you think we'll meet that Onee-chan again, some Day?"

I just simply nodded my head in response to my sister..

'I hope we will meet again...'

I apologize for the late up-date, but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. ;)

A.O.D


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's P.O.V:

I stared at my best friend who was standing in front of me, eating crab legs. I sighted in response to her chewing.

"You're going on a double date with me this after noon" I pouted and mentally noted that I still had things to do.

"Hotaruuuuu~ But I have a job to get to." I could feel her roll her eyes.

"No you don't, Baka. So meet me here after School."

I shifted my weight and walked away, not once looking back. But she knew I was going to come anyway...

(TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL)

Nats' P.O.V:

I coolly walked to the Café I was suppose to meet Ruka at. Fan girls were passing me and giggling. **_Creepy . _**I just ignored them and walked through the doors of the Café.

"Natsume, Over here!" I looked over just in time to see my Best Friend waving at me and smiling like a fool.

I shrugged and walked over to him. Next to him I seen a girl... or was it a boy? with purple hair and eyes and opposite from them was- Wait a minute!

"You!" I yelped out but instantly regreted it. She jumped, her beautiful eyes widen.

"Y-you... a-are... t-this morning..." She started and I could see her cheeks going slightly red.

"Oi, Baka, You know him?" I stared at the purple haired girl. 'So.. that's.. his.. Girlfriend? And that must be then...' My eyes widened automatically.

"K-kind of.." "Natsume!"

I looked from this Mikan girl back to Ruka. After what seemed like forever I put my cool mask back on and sat down next to Mikan.

She looked down, leaving me very confused.

Mikan's P.O.V:

I looked at him. Ruka-pyon's best friend... and than back down. Never would I have guessed that this was his best friend. And this Is suppose to be A DOUBLE date... I sighted, dropping my head slightly.

So much for peace... And all I wanted to do was go home and rest after a long and stressful day. Now I'm stuck here.

After eating Hotaru suddenly got up.

"Ive got some where to be and Ruka will be joining me." I looked up and pouted.

"Ahh... Natsume, could you take Mikan-chan home later?" I could see this 'Natsume' smirk and nod.

_'I'm gonna die..._' I stood up and felt a hand on my shirt, pulling me back. I was about to shout but Hotaru and Ruka had already left.

"Since we are already stuck in this, why not just go out o a movie or something?" Shocked, I looked at him.

"Ahm... I don't have that kind of money on me"

"its alright, I'll pay for it. Now sit back down and let me finish eating" As if I were a robot, I sat down.

I started at the door for hmm.. maybe 20 minutes, til I felt his hand on mine.

"Lets go, Shall we?" I blushed lightly and nodded my head. Together we got up and left.

We were walking hand-in-hand through town. Me being he stupid one, blushed the whole way to the movie theater.

"STOP HIM!" I turned around as I got knocked down. As I turned my head slightly I Felt a sharp knife against my throat. My eyes widened. That's when I noticed I wasn't holding Natsume-san's hand anymore.

"LET GO OF HER!" The police officer was yelling. The man that was holding me took a step back. Natsume was looking down so I couldn't really see his facial expression, but im sure someone as hot as him wouldn't care about me.

The man took another step back and I slightly closed my eyes.

"Watch OU-" "MIKAN!"

was the last thing I heard before everything... went... black...

Thanks for reading this far!

~A.O.D


End file.
